


Desastre bienintencionado

by Itherael



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Keep Amon away from the kitchen, Written for Donato's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Someone is making a mess in the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for Donato's birthday (February 14th)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desastre bienintencionado

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of continuation of the idea proposed in _[In Nomine Patris](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5738347) ___
> 
> __Amon is 7 years old in this one._ _

There is, surprisingly, an empty bed. But what shocks Donato is whose person said empty bed belongs.

Koutarou has been sick for over a week now, making Donato worry more than he wanted to admit, and now this scares him just as much as seeing Koutarou burning up with a fever. Did he faint in his way to the bathroom? Did he faint in the bathroom?

Where in hell was that kid?!

Donato tries to keep himself calm. Sure, Koutarou is older now, and it’s been 3 years since he came into the orphanage, but he’s still prone to fall ill. Sometimes it just lasts a few days and it’s easy to take care ( _just a fever or a mild stomach ache_ ), but there are times when he really worries the Priest ( _when he’s too weak to move, when those turquoise eyes have the same look when Koutarou started to live in the orphanage_ ).

A weak cough distracts his train of thought. What is Koutarou doing in the kitchen at this hour?!

_I’m going to give him a long lecture about how he shouldn’t scare me like this, I swear this kid is going to ki-… Oh._

To say that his kitchen is a mess would be an understatement. There are… stains all over the place, and Koutarou is covered from head to toe in flour. It could be a funny sight, if it wasn’t for the tears that are threatening to fall from Koutarou’s eyes.

“Koutarou-kun, what are you doing up so late?” He asks, barely containing a chuckle when his child jumps at the sound of his voice.

“I-I… uhm! Nothing!” Koutarou stutters, rubbing his eyes to get rid of any trace of tears.

_Jesus, this child is too cute._

“Considering how the kitchen looks, I don’t think you’re doing “nothing”, Koutarou-kun”

Koutarou looks around like trying to look for an answer, playing with his hands and cheeks flushed red ( _embarrassment or fever? Donato silently prays that it’s the first one_ ). But Donato knows, Koutarou can’t lie even if his life depends of it.

“We-well… tomorrow is february 14th and I wanted to do something…” Koutarou mutters, and _oh, it’s embarrassment._

“Did you find someone you like, Koutarou? I could have helped you to make chocolates for them”

“No! It’s… it’s Papa’s birthday and I wanted to make a cake!” Koutarou admits.

Oh.

It’s… the first time this happens, and it warms his heart. To think that despite being ill, this kid waited until everyone was asleep to sneak into the kitchen just to make him a cake. A birthday cake.

“Koutarou-kun…” Donato kneels in front of the child, wincing when his knee touches something that was probably food. “While I appreciate this, I don’t like sweets”

Koutarou’s face falls at that, and tears are brimming his eyes. _Oh, I think I said the wrong thing._

“But I appreciate this. You, trying to cook something” a possibly failing, considering how the mix looks, “when you’re still ill… My child, this is, perhaps, the best birthday gift I could ever ask”

And Koutarou smiles, that beautiful smile brighter than the sun itself.

* * *

“Later we discovered that Koutarou couldn’t cook at all” Donato chuckles, remembering that day like it was yesterday. “He almost burned the kitchen down!”

Haise is sitting in the other side of the glass, laughing. _To think that this is the same man that…_

“It sounds like you had a great time with him around” Haise smiles calmly, not a trace of the fearsome ghoul, but actually like a kid listening the stories of an old man.

“You can’t imagine”

* * *

February 14th is not an important date for Donato, but whenever he remembers the small child that woke up in the middle of the night to bake him a cake (and almost burning his kitchen if Donato hadn’t discovered him), makes him nostalgic from the past.

He prays, begging to have an opportunity to see that child again.

It’s the same birthday wish of every year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this in Valentine's day, but one of my friends invited me to watch Deadpool and then I spent the rest of the week without internet.
> 
> And now apparently we're finally getting the Cochlea arc in :Re, so I really hope that we get the chance to see an interaction between this two!
> 
> [ironhuntress](http://ironhuntress.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr.


End file.
